I Know that I Love You
by ruki4062jo
Summary: "Aku bersedia kehilangan semua, bila memang itu yang bisa kulakukan demi bersamamu. Aku akan melakukan apa pun asal bisa bersamamu. Aku tahu aku mencintaimu. Dan aku merasa tidak bisa melepaskanmu lagi." My First ShuuNemu Fic. RnR?


Mencintai seseorang itu adalah hal yang begitu sulit, apalagi bila kau memerlukan usaha untuk menyentuhnya, tidak bisa merasakan bau tubuhnya, bahkan melihatnya tanpa harus terhalang oleh beribu manusia. Mungkin akan lebih sulit kalau hubungan kalian ditentang oleh beribu orang yang mengidolakannya. Mungkin akan lebih sulit kalau _anti fans _itu akan berusaha membuatmu menderita dan menghancurkan ikatan tersebut.

Masih maukah kau untuk terus mempertahankan rasa itu dan tetap bersamanya?

I Know that I Love You

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Big Bang © YG Entertainment, tapi saya pinjam sebentar dan diganti sama tokoh Bleach :D

Fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita Kim Jonghyun SHINee sama Shin Se Kyung, semoga shawol bisa menerima dengan tabah hubungan mereka dan tidak ada shawol yang menekan Jonghyun lebih lagi :) Ayo shawol, kita kan ada buat dukung member SHINee, bukan memaksakan kehendak kita sama mereka, jadi kita harus ngedukung mereka :D

**xxx**

Kurotsuchi Nemu Fic. And you know, this will be ShuuNemu Fic.

1st Person POV. AU. _Maybe_, Out-Of-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

**xxx**

**TOK, TOK!**

Ia terdiam—gadis itu masih menumpuk pandangannya pada majalah di hadapannya. Majalah yang memuat sebuah berita tidak sedap—dan juga membuatnya mengurung diri di dalam rumah selama beberapa minggu ini.

**TOK, TOK!**

Saat itu juga ponsel yang diletakkannya di atas meja bergetar. Tampak sebuah nama tertera di sana. Hisagi.

Dengan ragu Kurotsuchi Nemu mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mengangkat telepon darinya. "_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Aku tahu kau di dalam."_

Nemu menghela napas panjang. "Hisagi-san, pulanglah—"

"_Tolong… biarkanlah aku masuk ke dalam."_

Deg.

Nemu tidak tahu akan menjawab apalagi. Namun ia tahu, ia berusaha menyembunyikan majalah tersebut, kemudian berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pintu. Dengan hati-hati, dibukanya pintu tersebut dan melihat sebuah sosok berdiri di sana.

Ya, dia—Hisagi Shuuhei. Anggota _boyband_ terkenal bernama Big Bang yang sedang dilanda sebuah masalah.

"Masuklah," ucap Nemu dan membuka pintu lebih lebar. Dia hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam. Jaket tebal serta kacamata yang tadi digunakannya kini dilepasnya dan ditaruh di atas meja.

"Sepertinya masih ada minuman di dapur, aku akan ambilkan dulu," kata Nemu lagi setelah mempersilahkan Hisagi duduk. Namun, tangan itu menariknya—menahannya di tempatnya berdiri.

"Tetaplah di sini."

Nemu merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Genggamannya yang begitu hangat—Nemu tahu, ia merasa tidak ingin melepasnya untuk selamanya. Dengan ragu, ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Hisagi.

Lama hening menyelimuti sekita mereka, hingga suara Hisagi memecah keheningan, "Kau tidak pernah keluar dari apartemen ini lagi."

Nemu hanya mengangguk lemah. "Kau mendengarnya dari Hinamori-san?"

Hisagi menggeleng. "Aku mengenalmu. Aku tahu kalau jadinya akan seperti ini, tapi bisakah kau tidak menyendiri layaknya sekarang?"

Nemu merasakan tangan Hisagi semakin erat menggenggam tangannya. "Kau tidak sendiri. Masih ada yang lain—sahabat-sahabat kita. Masih ada aku," lanjut Hisagi.

Nemu tersenyum. Apalagi saat Hisagi menariknya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Hangat—Nemu merasakan tidak pernah mau melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Tapi ia takut. Takut kalau suatu saat hubungan mereka akan semakin ditentang. Takut kalau ia terpaksa melepas Hisagi demi kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

"Hisagi-san." Nemu mengucap pelan nama pemuda itu.

"Ya?"

"Apa tidak apa kalau kita terus melanjutkan hubungan ini?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Hisagi balas bertanya.

Hening sejenak. "Aku hanya tidak mau Hisagi-san kehilangan semuanya," kata Nemu lirih, "aku tidak ingin semua orang membenci Hisagi-san karena aku. Aku tidak ingin Hisagi-san menderita karena aku."

Nemu tidak mendengar suara Hisagi lagi—hanya suara napas mereka yang terdengar sejauh itu. Ia takut kalau Hisagi marah kepadanya karena mengungkit hal tersebut di hadapannya.

Namun ia salah mengira. Tangan Hisagi yang besar justru mengusap pelan kepalanya dan berkata lembut, "Dasar anak baik. Lebih memikirkan aku daripada dirinya sendiri."

Kemudian, terdengar suara Hisagi yang tertawa dan kembali berkata, "Aku bersedia kehilangan semua, bila memang itu yang bisa kulakukan demi bersamamu. Aku akan melakukan apa pun asal bisa bersamamu."

"Aku tahu aku mencintaimu. Dan aku merasa tidak bisa melepaskanmu lagi."

Nemu merasakan napasnya tertahan. Setetes air mata menembus keheningan tersebut—ya, pertahanannya telah runtuh.

Hisagi telah menjejak tepian yang curam yang amat rapuh demi bersamanya. Ia bersedia melepaskan semua yang dimilikinya sekarang demi bersamanya. Ia merasa tidak apa dibenci oleh orang lain. Asal bersama Nemu, ia tidak masalah kehilangan segalanya.

Kenapa Nemu baru menyadari hal itu sekarang? Hisagi yang begitu mencintainya, kenapa ia baru menyadari perasaan Hisagi yang begitu besar untuknya?

"Hei," Hisagi mengangkat wajah Nemu, "jangan menangis."

Tangan Hisagi mengusap butir air mata itu dan mengusap pipi Nemu. Dalam gerak lambat, Nemu merasakan wajah Hisagi yang semakin mendekat padanya. Nemu hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya. Dirasakannya bibir Hisagi yang menyentuh dengan lembut bibirnya. Napasnya yang terasa di wajah Nemu.

Nemu tidak mau melepasnya. Nemu sadar kalau memang itulah keinginannya.

Setelah melepas ciuman tersebut, Hisagi kembali mengusap pelan kepala Nemu. "Apa kini kau percaya padaku?"

Nemu mengangguk. "Ya, aku percaya."

Hisagi tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya. "Lupakanlah semua hal yang menghalangi hubungan kita berdua. Jangan dengarkan apapun yang mereka katakan, kita tidak bisa selalu mengikuti apa yang mereka katakan."

"Terkadang, kita tidak harus mengikuti warna hidup yang ada. Kita cukup membuat warna kita sendiri, yang melambangkan ikatan kita berdua. Kalau ini bukanlah rekayasa kita, inilah kita. Inilah hidup kita."

Nemu mengangguk. Kini ia yakin, pilihannya sudah tepat. Ia telah yakin bahwa ia memang bisa bersama Hisagi. Tidak perduli dengan status mereka yang berbeda, tidak perduli sebesar apa resiko yang akan mereka harus ambil, karena mereka punya rasa itu. Cinta yang cukup kuat untuk menemani mereka melangkah kembali.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita jalan-jalan? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu terus-terusan mengurung diri di dalam sini. Kita akan makan siang di tempat biasanya, setuju?"

Nemu mengangguk dan mengambil jaket dan syal serta memakai salah sepatu yang ada. Ia segera berjalan keluar dan mengunci apartemennya sebelum menghampiri Hisagi yang telah menunggunya.

Mereka berjalan sedikit berjauhan. Tidak ada kontak fisik. Ya, memang biasanya begitu. Apalagi sejak Hisagi—yang notabene adalah artis terkenal—diketahui memiliki hubungan dengan seorang gadis—yang tak lain adalah Nemu sendiri. Entah sudah berapa acara televisi dan majalah yang membahas berita tersebut—termasuk majalah yang beberapa menit lalu dibaca oleh Nemu. Skandal inilah yang menyebabkan Nemu tidak tenang dan mulai mengurung diri di dalam apartemennya selama berminggu-minggu.

Namun, Hisagi mulai mendekat padanya dan menggenggam tangannya kembali.

"Hi-Hisagi-san? Apa tidak apa?" tanya Nemu lalu melirik ke kiri-kanan mereka. Memastikan tidak ada yang melihat.

Hisagi menggeleng. "Tentu tidak apa. Aku juga tidak ingin menyembunyikan hubungan kita lagi. Mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk memulai semuanya."

"Hisagi-san yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Asal bersamamu, aku akan yakin dengan segalanya."

Nemu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

Ya, kini mereka berdua yakin, kalau tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi kisah mereka. Karena inilah pilihan mereka dan tidak akan ada yang bisa merubahnya.

終了

The End

**xxx**

Author : Ah, akhirnya saya bisa membuat satu fic lagi. Dan kali ini, saya berusaha membuat dengan satu pokok cerita—jadi jangan tanya kenapa fic ini pendek banget =='

Dan lagi, ide fic ini muncul saat saya lagi makan es krim Magnum (nggak nyambung sumpah) Ahh~ es krim-nya enak :D sayang mahal (plak)

Wokeh…

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


End file.
